


James

by siriush



Series: How it should have been [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And harry being like: lmao no fucker, F/M, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry loves uncle moony, I Shouldn't Be Allowed To Write, I had to take breaks to laugh, If They Lived, Kid!Harry, M/M, Nicknames, The whole one shot is james being like: harry say dad, first word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriush/pseuds/siriush
Summary: James wants his son to say his first word, like dad or dada, daddy. Harry has other plans. Featuring a lot of nicknames, family fluff and oops everyone is happy.





	James

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! 
> 
> This one-shot is based on the headcanon i've published on my tumblr, i really hope you'll love it!

It changed everything, James knew it and he fucking loved it. How he could not be the happiest man alive? With his perfect badass wife, his cute buddy, and all of his brothers alive — well, almost all of them but James refused to think about PP. He actually never thought he could be this happy, but his life was just perfect, a living dream. 

James watched Harry yawning and opening his green eyes, _thank fuck he got Lily's eyes._ Slowly, James touched his son's cheek and whispered “I love you so much, buddy.”

“Look at you, being an emotional mess.”

James looked at his wife who entered their son's room. She was exhausted but her skin glowered with happiness.

“I'm just really happy.” He whispered and took her in his arms. “Thank you, Lily. For everything. You gave me everything i wanted, and something i never knew i needed.”

Lily smiled at her husband — _fucking sap_ — and cupped his cheeks, and kissed him slowly.

“Can you say dad, Harry ?” James said after taking his baby in his arms.

His son looked at him, confused and smiled but didn't say anything. Harry raised his hand, and patted his father's arm without losing his smile.

“Sometimes I really think he's just making fun of me.” James said to his wife. “Looked at him, he patted my arm!”

“Maybe he knows you want something, but doesn't understand what?”

“Boublibli.”

“Yes, you tell him sweetheart.”

Harry turned his head toward his mother and raised his arms.

“Cuddles time darling?”

“Boublibli.”

Yes, James was definitely _fucking_ happy. 

“You know what? Let's take him to our bed, I'll bring breakfast.”

“That's a great idea, isn't it darling?” Lily asked her son who only smiled sweetly. “After, we're going to spent some times with uncle padfoot and uncle moony, yeah?”

Harry's smile suddenly spread all over his face and his eyes brightened.

“I swear he's going to leave us for Remus one day.”

As if Harry understood what his father just said, he nodded.

Later that day, when Sirius and Remus came into their house, they spent the rest of the day playing with Harry. 

“Here, Haz.” Sirius murmured while giving him one of his favourite toys.

Harry took the toy offered by his godfather and threw it away.

“What a little fucker.” James murmured.

“James !”

Lily looked at his husband who she was going to kill soon, really soon when a little voice yelled “James!” The four adults in the room stared at the new marauder, who looked at James with the same look his mother wore three second ago, as if he was ready to hex his father.

“What the fu— ”

“James Potter for fuck sake!”

“Sorry Lilyflow—”

“James for fuck sake!” His son yelled again, and Remus laughed hard for a few minutes before he took Harry in his arms.

“No bad words, angel.”

“James.” Harry whispered, and nodded to Remus. “James, james, james.” 

“Yeah, you're right buddy.” James said, delighted. His son may have not said dad or daddy, but it was a first. “Want to come in daddy's arms?” 

Harry looked at James, and then at Remus in confusion. 

“Do you want to come in James's arms, sweetheart ?” Lily tried. 

Harry smiled, and opened his arms for his father. James took him, hugging him close. “Hi buddy.” 

“Fucker.”

“We really need to be careful when he's here.” Sirius said while trying to not laugh. _This one is going to be a little shit during his whole life._

“Can you say dad, Harry?” 

“James !” 

James sighed, and kissed the top of his baby's head. 

The next day, James woke up hearing someone yells his name and without thinking about it, he smiled. He looked at his wife who was still sleeping, kissed her cheek and got up to see his troublemaker. Silently, he opened the door of harry's room and watched his son smiling at him.

“Hi buddy. Sleep well?” He asked, approaching his kid. His hair was a real mess just like James's but his eyes brightened and he opened his arms.

Harry truly loved arms, he lived to be hold every single time, and always smiled at whoever was nice enough to cuddle him. James with Harry still in his arms, went back to his room and laid down on his bed. His son simply posed his head on his father's chest, feeling the warmth of the skin, hearing his heartbeats, the child and the father were completly at ease.

“Fucker.” Harry whispered, and James couldn't stop laughing. 

“Did i just heard my baby say fucker again?” Lily's sleepy voice murmured.

“No.” Harry said.

“You're a little liar, buddy.”

“So, he can say james, fucker and no. Great. The two first words mean the same thing anyway.”

“Oi, evans, no need to insult me.” James sat down and looked at his wife who still hadn't opened her eyes.

“Evans.” Harry nodded.

Lily suddenly opened her eyes to see her son smiling at her, “No, no Evans, say mummy darling.”

“Mummy darlin.”

Lily smiled, while James was clearly feeling betrayed “Oh come on! You can say mummy, but not daddy?”

Harry looked seriously at his father, and raised his hand to caress in father's cheek, then he murmured “Fucker.”

“Say dad, baby.”

Harry frowned, “Baby.”

“Daaaad.”

“Aaaaah.”

“Oh merlin, give him a break James.” Lily said, laughing.

Harry approached his face, and posed his lips against James's forehead, trying to do like his father usually did to him.

“I can't even be mad at him, he's the cutest.”


End file.
